Boarding School With Soul Reapers and Arrancars
by Cain Hargreaves
Summary: Ichigo attands a boarding school, and he finds out what he is in the spiritual world by falling in love. GrrimmxIchi
1. Chapter 1

**Earl Cain**: I wasn't gonna type this Bleach story up, but I love it too much not too. I love the way the characters interact... Hope you enjoy it. ^^

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bleach, but alas I don't. I would change so many things... -sobs-

A slamming door echoed in the small coed school. This usually meant one thing: Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryuu were fighting again. It was an almost daily thing for the two. Since their break-up nearly a year earlier, all they did was fight. It grew quite annoying to their shared friends.

"What the fuck do you mean? I am too likable! More likable than you anyway!" Ichigo's angry voice rang out through the empty hallways. "You know what? I'm through with this friendship! It's over!" He gave the bespectacled man a smug smile, "There now we don't have to talk to your stupid ass anymore."

Uryuu nodded quietly, "Have fun with that. It's true though; you're not very likable. You're too hot-headed." He hefted his heavy bag up and gave him a look that said 'I-so-win.' "Later then Ichigo.

Ichigo glared at his retreating friend's back, "Fuck you! I'll bet I can sleep with or befriend more men than you can in a month. If I win you clean my dorm for the rest of the year. Deal?" He held his hand out.

Uryuu rolled his perfect blue eyes, "Deal. If I win, I teach you to sew." He shook the hand, once up, once down, and let go. He turned to leave ignoring the other's annoyed yells. He'd had enough of Ichigo for the day.

Ichigo headed outside pissed still. He surveyed the campus, making a list of potential lays: Renji, Byakuya-sensei and the other senseis. He was still looking when he spotted a blue-headed older teen attempting to move boxes and went to help.

After they finished moving the last box into the room, the teen turned to Ichigo, "Hey, thanks. I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Pleasure to meet you." He wiped at his sweaty brow.

Ichigo grinned, "No problem. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. It's nice to meet you too, Grimmjow." Hew glanced around the room. "So, I take it that you're new here."

Grimmjow smiled back at him, "Look, I know I'm new here, but you wanna get some food?" He sighed, "I don't know where we could go, but maybe you do."

"Sure, I know a great burger place," Ichigo said and led him there. "See? I come here all the time for lunch. I love this place." He sat in the corner booth and ordered.

They ate and Grimmjow kissed him goodnight gently on the lips," Night sweet Ichigo. You're great company."

"Goodnight Grimmjow, pleasure to meet you today. I had a great time," Ichigo blushed lightly and ran into the door frame. "Ouch, that hurt!"

Grimmjow kissed the spot gently and smiled, "Careful my love. Bye, I'll see you later. Dream sweet dreams of me." He walked off and turned to wave at the teen.

Ichigo walked in and gave a sappy sigh, "Hi Renji." He sat on his bed, "I've just had the most amazing night. I met a new guy here, and he is amazing. I think I'll date him. Also, Uryuu and I aren't speaking anymore."

Renji rolled his eyes, "What else is new, but it's between you and Uryuu? I'm happy that you may have met someone. I hope you have fun with him." He kissed his forehead, "Goodnight."

The other fell asleep followed by Renji.

**Earl Cain**: Why are all of my first chapters so short? Huh,. Weird. Anyway, read and review. ^_^ 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Earl Cain:** On to Chapter 2, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love this story so much... Please enjoy. ^^

**Riff:** You've already said that.

**Earl Cain:** Quiet you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (or there would be much boy love... mmm GrimmIchi...)

Grimmjow spotted the teen the next morning and wrapped his arms around the teenager's thin waist, "Good morning beautiful." He placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, "Sleep well?" He smiled into the teen's neck as he surveyed the group he was hanging out with. A short girl with big eyes, a tall redhead, a busty girl, Another busty girl, a short... teen that almost looked like a child, a blonde with a worried look on his face, and last but not least, a tall dark teen. An interesting group to be sure.

Ichigo smiled, "Hello Grimmjow. This is Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Orihime, Toshiro, and Kira." He pointed to each of them in turn, and each one waved. "Oh and Chad." He smiled sweetly, "Everyone, this is Grimmjow." He turned back to Chad, "Sorry, you're so quiet that I tend to forget you... so did you do the math homework?"

Chad gave a soft smile and nodded, "I always do Ichigo. Yes, you can copy it." He dug around in his bag and pulled out a battered, old notebook. "Here."

The tall, worried blonde kinda squeaked, "Th-that's cheating... Oh hello Grimmjow. I'm Izuru Kira. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He gave a small smile and went back to his warm hot chocolate.

The others gave smiles and small "hello's" or "Hi's."No one wanted to talk much, and Grimmjow took them as being shy. It made him smile. He could grow to love these people.

The blue-headed teen gave an easy-going grin, "Hey, what's up?" He pecked Ichigo on the cheek, loving the blush the action gave. "You know, you're kinda cute Ichigo." His eyes took in the homework the teen was coping, and his grin gave way to smile as he noted Kira's disapproving glance.

Ichigo noticed it too and he smiled and waved, "Hi Shuhei-sempai! It's always a pleasure for you to join our little group in the morning." He smirked at his blonde friend's small 'eep' and blush. Oh yeah, he so ruled.

Shuhei sidled up beside Kira, "Morning. Wanna get some breakfast?"

Kira blushed a color similar to Renji's hair and nodded, "Sure. I'd like that. Bye guys." He trailed behind his older classmate and tried not to watch the blue jean clad ass. It was just so perfect... He shook his head to clear the impure thoughts. He didn't even hear his friends' chuckles.

Ichigo was blushing sweetly from Grimmjow's earlier comment, "I am not. Jeez..." He noticed a tall white- headed teen walking over and gave an exasperated sigh, "Hi Shiro. Can I help you?" He tried to black Grimmjow from the elder's curious glance but failed as he wasn't tall enough.

Shiro smiled his infuriating grin, "Hello. I see you've met my new roommate." He ran a hand through his perfect hair and then ruffled Ichigo's spikes. He smiled at the younger's annoyance at the gesture. "Aw did I make wittle Ichigo mad?"

Grimmjow looked at the two, "You know one another?" He glanced between them sensing something in the way they looked and talked to one another. Such familiarity... but how? He wrapped his arms around Ichigo a bit tighter.

"Yes, this idiot is my big brother," Ichigo said quietly then turned Grimmjow's arms to kiss him deeply. He hoped the action would force his brother to go away. He pulled away however when he heard a tread he knew very well. "Fuck off Uryuu..."

Uryuu calmly took in the situation and gave a sigh, "Hello everyone." His blue eyes took in Grimmjow, and blue met blue as they sized each other up. "Hello, I'm Ishida Uryuu. You must be the new senior, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"Yes, yes I am, and you are?" Grimmjow asked politely. He wasn't sure what to make of the teen. "One of Ichigo's friends?"

Before Uryuu could reply, Ichigo jumped in, "No. He's an ex friend of mine and now I can't stand him at all. Same with him, he can't stand me as well." He got a sad look on his face for just an instant, then it vanished and Ichigo snarled, "Go away Uryuu."

Uryuu shrugged and nodded at Shiro, "Oh hi. Remember how I needed help with that project? Well I have a free period this morning, and I know you don't have a first period. Could you possibly help me?" He gave the man a charming smile.

Shiro rolled his shoulders as he lifted his backpack up higher, "Sure. Got nothing better to do." He gave the teen a sweet smile. "Besides, you're kinda cute." He gave the teen a wink, and everyone stared as the teen blushed. "Come on, Uryuu. Let's do this project thing, shall we?"

Grimmjow hugged his little teen and smiled, "Class darling. Come on." He walked his friend to his first period, pecked his lips and went to his own.

Lunchtime rolled around and Ichigo sat with his friends. He grinned as a tall blue-headed teen sat beside him, "Hello sexy. Can I help you?" His grin turned into a smirk as he got a sweet kiss. "You remember everyone I'm sure."

"Hi there everyone," Grimmjow waved casually as his eyes stayed on Ichigo's brown eyes. "How are your classes going, Ichi?" He toyed with one of the spikes on the teen's head.

"Pretty boring actually," the younger sighed. "I slept through the first and most of the second. I hate school..." He sighed deeply.

"Slept? More like sawed logs in them both," Toshiro smirked playfully at the orange-headed teen. "But I forgive you for disrupting my learning time." He nodded at the laughing Grimmjow, his eyes betraying his jest and mirth. "It's true."

Kira smacked Toshiro on the back of the head, "Be nice you." He smiled at Ichigo, who was a deep shade of red. He flushed himself when Shuhei sat next to him. "Hello Shuhei-sempai." His blue eyes looked at the food on his plate as he hid the blush from the elder.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Grimmjow, you wanna skip the rest of the day? My room is empty, at least until Renji gets home later, and that could be awhile as he has tutoring this afternoon." He stood and offered his hand to the older teen. "What do ya say?"

"Sure, I have school too, so this should be fun. Later everyone. I'm gonna go ravish your friend," He waved at the group, which was torn between laughing, disgust and blushes. He found it almost as cute as the teen beside him.

Ignoring the mess, the two got busy fast and then relaxed on the bed talking about this and that. It was the best either had ever had. The two moved like one amid the mess, the tangled bed sheets and stacks of pillows. It was steamy and damp in the room when they finished their midday romp.

The blue-headed teen ran a hand through his messy locks and smiled, "Amazing. So, what's up between you and Uryuu? Seems to be some bad shit there." He tucked a piece of hair behind Ichigo's left ear and chuckled as it fell out again.

Ichigo blew at it comically and gave up as he fell back onto his back, "Well, about two years ago, I met Uryuu and fell in love with him. He dated me, then one day he told me it was over and walked out of the bedroom. The bedroom we had made love in so many times... I was devastated, and our friendship has suffered because of that." He had clutched the blanket over him in anger as he recounted the story. "We fight all the time..."

Grimmjow pulled him up into a tight hug and asked, "Do you still love him?"

"Well, I still like him, but I like someone else more. Grimmjow will you date me?" He was again clutching the comforter in nervousness this time.

Grimmjow smiled at him, loving the passion his new lover showed, "I'd love that Ichigo." He pulled his chin up gently for a kiss. "Muah." He ruffled the already messy hair and kissed him one last time.

Ichigo cheered loudly and glomped him to the bed in enthusiasm, "YES!" His voice quieted as a redhead walked in, "Hiya Renji! You've met my boyfriend, Grimmjow."

Renji smiled at them, "Yes, congratulations. I see you're comfy on my bed." He rolled his brown eyes. "You have your own bed right there," He pointed to a messy, unmade bed with papers and books all over it. He cleared a spot to sit, "Use it next time?"

Ichigo nodded, "Okay, sorry. I'll wash these promise. Until then use my bed." He winked at Grimmjow, "So Renji, what's going on between you and Byakuya-sensei?" He chuckled at his best friend's blush.

"His is the teacher, and I am his student," Renji said in exasperation. "As you well know." He sighed, "Why would a man in his position like a lowly teen like me?" His eyes lost their merriment, then he realized what he was doing and yanked the blanket off his friends. "I'm gonna go wash these."

Ichigo began to protest when there was a knock on their door. Renji opened it to reveal their teacher, "Byakuya-sensei?"

The man held up a bag, "Yours, I believe." He gave a slight smile, "I thought you would need it." He glanced over the teen's shoulder, and remarked, "Hello Ichigo, Grimmjow."

Ichigo jumped up and pulled on a pair of dark boxers and a green t-shirt, "I wanted to speak to you about something, sir." He walked into the hallway and smiled as he shut the door, "Renji likes you a lot."

"I know that," Byakuya said with a mischievous grin. "I brought the bag to see his blush that I've grown so fond of." He glanced at the teen and asked casually, "Does he have a cell phone? I'd like to get the number, if you don't mind." He handed his own blue cell over and waited as Ichigo put the redhead's number in it. "Thank you. Well, I need to be off. Do your homework tonight Ichigo." He walked off, leaving a laughing Ichigo behind.

The teenager walked back into his room and smiled, "Okay, he's gone. I had a homework question." He sat next to his lover and smiled sweetly.

Grimmjow kissed his collarbone and sighed, "I should get going. I will see you tomorrow Ichi. Sleep well. Bye Renji." He left after getting dressed and went to his own room. He expected to be bombarded with questions from Shiro, but the other wasn't there. He took a shower and went to bed. He should have stayed with his lover then... oh well. He slept deeply and peacefully.

**Earl Cain:** Done! That took forever and it is quite long.

**Ichigo:** That's what she said.

**Earl Cain:** Shut it you. I'd like to thank Ichigo for letting me drag his name through the mud. I sis give him a great guy though. Also, thanks to My Chemical Romance for letting me listen to their CD. And to my best friend, thank you for letting me bounce ideas off of you. ^J^ I love all of you. Read and Review. Oh and sorry for not going into detail with the sex. I will make up for it later. Know I'm off to do other things...


	3. Chapter 3

Earl Cain: Hi everyone. It has been quite awhile. Hope ya enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Oh and I do not own Bleach, I only wish I did... T.T

A long happy month passed, Ichigo stood in front of his ex-boyfriend. He had only slept with Grimmjow, so he had lost... And now he had to tell Uryu.

"I only slept with Grimmjow this past month," Ichigo said begrudgingly. "And it was a good thing I think." He smiled at the teen.

Uryu smiled, "Me too. I only slept with one person as well." He grinned as the man walked up, "Hey, Shiro." He gave the older teen a sweet kiss on the lips. "Ichigo meet my boyfriend, Shiro."

Ichigo stared then cracked up,"Priceless." He glanced at his brother, "Really? My ex? The one I fight with all the time? Oh my god, priceless." He wiped at his brown eyes as they had began to overflow in mirth.

"Guess this means it's a tie," Uryu smiled as he received a kiss from his lover. "And how is it that funny? I mean, Shiro and I are happy together and that's all that matters. Also, does Grimmjow know?" He looked steadily at the teen. "I mean doesn't he deserve to know what has been going on?"

"No."

"Hmm, he has no idea that you only spoke to him, so he would speak to you and then fuck you? All for some silly bet with me? Ichigo, that's just wrong on so many levels." His blue eyes settled on someone walking up to them, "Um, Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned as he heard a heavy bag drop and hit the ground. A pissed looking blue-headed teen glared at him. He cleared his throat and said, "Grimmy, I never wanted to just use you for se-!" He felt his eyes widen as the older teen pulled out a wallet, "What are you doing?"

"How much did you lose?" Grimmjow asked coldly as his eyes scanned Ichigo's face. "I'll pay my _whore_ how much he lost." He took out money and threw it on the ground before heading to class.

Ichigo flinched as the money hit the ground and at the venom in his lover's voice on the word 'whore,' "Grimmjow, please listen to me... I love you." He sighed, "Sure, I had sex on the brain, but what teenage boy doesn't? I fell in love with you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

Grimmjow stared coldly down at the teen, "Ichigo, it's over. I can't do this." He went to class angrily.

Ichigo skipped his first and second period classes, then in third, he broke, "FUCK!"

Byakuya turned a sympathetic eye on him and asked, "Ichigo, do you need to be excused?" He nodded at his student and watched him leave the room.

Grimmjow sighed as he sat in class, "..." He was unhappy to say the least. He held his breathe as a annoyed orange-headed teen stalked in. "Ichigo go back to class and leave me alone. I told you, we're over. You can't fix this."

Ichigo just walked over ans planted a soft kiss to his lover's perfect, red lips, "Oh stop denying it. We need each other like air. I love you and forgot all about that bet with Uryu." He glanced at the stunned French teacher, "Sorry, Ukitake-sensei. I had to get my man back."

The teacher nodded, "It was my pleasure, Ichigo." He chuckled as Grimmjow kissed Ichigo, "All better, I see." He went back to his lesson and let the ever amusing Ichigo answer a few questions for extra credit.

When class was over, Ichigo went up to his educator and smiled, "Thanks again Ukitake-sensei. I was wrong to interrupt a class..."  
"Oh, Ichigo, love can't wait," the teacher smiled sweetly, feeling lonely as he watched them. He was happy they were happy.

"Well, Ukitake-sensei, Kyoraku-sensei won't wait for love forever. Take a chance," Ichigo smiled and went to eat lunch with his lover. He was so glad all the fighting had been put behind them and just wanted to forget about it all.

The white-headed man sighed in thought as he sat next to his oldest, dearest friend, "Hi Kyoraku. How's your day been going? Mine has been different." He chuckled at the memory of his strange morning.

"Oh? How was it different?" The brunette asked his companion. "In a good or bad way? Tell me all, love."

"Oh," Ukitake blushed. "Well, it stared out normal with me getting up and feeding the cat, then I got dressed and came here. It was fairly normal until third period." He launched into the story of his odd third period. "Weird, huh? Oh, would you like to get something to eat with me sometime?"

Kyoraku smiled at him, " Of course, I was gonna ask you soon if you didn't ask me." He pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "I've liked you a long time, Ukitake."

Ichigo watched in his seat nearby, "Finally." He kissed his own lover. "They finally got it Grimmy." He watched as two older teens walked up.

Grimmjow returned the kiss, then grinned at them, "Hey guys. Ichigo, this is Szayelapporro Grantz and Ulquiorra Cifer. They live in the dorm next to mine and fight with each other all the time." He smiled at them to show he was teasing.

Szayelapporro smiled at the teen, "Please call me Szayel. I hate my full name." He bit into his food with perfect white teeth as his free hand swept his shoulder length pink hair back. He put the food down to pull his hair up, "Damn hair."

"Then cut it," Ulquiorra said in all seriousness. "You complain about it all the time." He bit into an apple and looked Ichigo over. "I'm Ulquiorra. Call me that." He waved a pale hand over Szayel's face. "Hello?"

Szayel was staring at Uryu, who sat beside his friend, "Hi Ichigo. What's up?" His lips curled into a smile as his lover sat a tray in front of him, "Thank you Shiro. It's exactly what I wanted."

Shiro smiled back happily as he sat beside Grimmjow, "I'm glad Uryu." He glared at the snickering Grimmjow. Shut up." He sighed and gave the others a smile, "Hey Ulquiorra, Szayel. So nice to see the two of you."

Szayel stared at the bespectacled teen, "Shiro, your boyfriend is a delectable morsel."

Shiro purred, "He is isn't he?" He attached his mouth to his lover's long, slender neck. "But alas Szayel, he's mine."

Uryu swatted him playfully, "Not in public dear." He stood to take his tray. "I'll be back, don't flirt too much." He ran a hand lovingly through his boyfriend's hair. He walked to the tray drop off area then headed back. He stopped to chat with Ukitake.

Szayel watched the younger teen with lustful amber eyes, "He's so... wow. Can I have him Shiro? For just an hour? Please?" His voice held a whining tone and was quite sexy.

"No, that little fiery four-eyes is mine," Shiro smirked as he fixed his hair. "He's mine and mine alone. Sorry. At least you have him to look at, huh? And fantasize about." His eyes took in his love's body as Uryu headed back over. "Hey baby."  
"Don;t call me four-eyes, Shiro," Uryu said sternly. "I thought I was your 'smexy love-baby.' Not your four-eyes." He smirked his own smirk at the blush. "I gotta go. I promised Ukitake-sensei that I'd help set up for the next class. How bout dinner tonight at eight? At that weird Italian place? I expect you at seven-thirty." He headed off.

Ichigo was chatting with Ulquiorra, "So a senior, huh?"

Ulquiorra nodded and smiled, "Yes, like your Grimmjow." He continued to get to know the younger teen. He found Ichigo intriguing to say the least. If only Grimmjow hadn't got their first.

Earl Cain: And end part three... Hope ya liked it. Oh and btw, their school runs on block scheduling (An hour and a half in each class and four classes a day.)

Here's a lit of the other teachers that have yet to be mentioned...

Headmaster: Come on you know this one. Yamato-Genrysui

Science: Tosen* later Kurotsuchi

Nurse: I'm sure you knew this one too. Unohana

Social Studies: Aizen* (no idea why) later becomes Soi Fon

Math: Byakuya-sensei

Literature: Kyoraku (he probably sleeps through it all)

Art: Gin (again no idea why)* later becomes Toshiro

Physical Education: Kenpachji (the crazy sadistic Bastard whom I love dearly)

French: Ukitake

*changes later


End file.
